


Autour d'un verre

by Dragonna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Family, Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme souvent, Arthur s'était disputé avec Alfred. Comme souvent il alla donc le soir venu se saoûler au pub avec la seule personne assez patiente pour l'écouter dans un moment pareil, Francis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autour d'un verre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya
> 
> Persos: France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur
> 
> Paring: France/England
> 
> Genre: Humour , Romance

«Hips...Si mignon, il était si mignon!»

Francis soupira, tandis qu'Arthur s'enfilait son énième verre. L'anglais était lourdement affalé sur le bar, son verre serré dans sa main droite, son avant-bras gauche, glissé sous son menton, soutenant sa tête. Les yeux verts étaient embrumés. Ses joues étaient délicatement rougies par l'alcool et il déblatérait des mots sans queue ni tête. Mais le sujet semblait être l'ancienne colonie anglaise, les treize colonies. Et ses mots ne différaient pas de d'habitude.

«Quand il était petit, une petite colonie. Il était mignon, comme si c'était mon fils, comme si j'étais son père. Pourquoi il est devenu comme ça?»

Le français avala une gorgée de sangria, préférant ne rien dire. Mais Angleterre n'en avait pas finit et attrapa sa manche, le suppliant du regard, de petites larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Sa voix reprit, vacillante sous l'effet de l'alcool. Et c'était d'ailleurs  _i_ ncroyable qu'il puisse si facilement aligner des phrases dans un tel état d'éponge.

«J'ai été un bon père non? Un bon...je l'ai bien élevé non? J'ai pas fait de gaffes non? Hic! Dis-le moi, tu es l'un des rares à me connaître assez bien pour être juste!»

France aurait aimé qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois, on ne parle  **pas**  de l'américain durant lors d'une de leur soirée boissons, soirées qui suivaient assez souvent une réunion entre nations. Mais avec Alfred qui avait fait l'andouille celle d'aujourd'hui, forcement. La dispute entre l'état fédéral et son ancien tuteur avait été teinté de sarcasmes et la superpuissance n'avait pu s'empêcher de titiller le royaume en lui lançant cette phrase narquoise.

« _J'suis peut-être un égocentrique paranoïaque mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un vieux croûton râleur qui n'a aucun ami!_ »

A la décharge des USA, Arthur avait commencé et avait cherché celui qu'il protégé des siècles auparavant, l'accablant de remarques allant de son alimentation à son complexe de héros en passant par sa politique. N'empêche que la phrase de l'autre avait frappé là où ça faisait mal.  _Aucun ami._  Quand bien même il en avait, comme Kiku par exemple, celui-ci préférait actuellement Alfred. Portugal s'était tourné vers son frère ces derniers temps. Et même si France en faisait partit, il n'allait certainement rien admettre de vive voix, fierté oblige.

Le république tapota nonchalamment la tête de son voisin outre-manche. Il chercha un instant les mots adaptés. Il envisagea de dire qu'il avait trop gâté son ancien protégé, qu'il n'avait pas été assez sévère. Mais certaines rumeurs disaient que, sans doute, Arthur avait tendance à punir sévèrement. Mais lui savait que c'était plutôt l'inverse. Quand ses colonies étaient enfants, il était une crème.

Francis se souvenait que l'anglais, enfant, avait accouru vers lui, son lapin dans les bras en disant que son ami était malade. Il se souvenait d'un jour où le britannique avait déboulé dans sa maison construite dans ses terres en Amérique, en disant qu'Alfred pleurait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire arrêter. Au début il avait du mal à se montrer doux et tendre, sa petite colonie si durement gagnée avait éveillé sa fibre paternelle. Et c'était sans doute cela qui l'avait le plus blessé.

Voyant les immenses orbes émeraudes larmoyantes posées sur lui, il tenta une réponse, préférant blâmer l'américain plutôt que faire porter la responsabilité en lui disant qu'il l'avait beaucoup trop gâté.  _Car_ _Anglais saoul = Anglais en colère qui cognait (fort) et qui criait_. Il n'avait aucune envie de se taper la honte en attirant l'attention sur eux. Ni de devoir endurer des '' _je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je vais arrêter de boire_ '' le lendemain matin.

C'est qu'il savait bien comment l'anglais pouvait réagir après plusieurs siècles à le côtoyer. Et il savait déjà que son compagnon allait se mettre à hurler qu'Alfred était un (grand) imbécile sous peu...ceci accompagné de grands geste saccadés et de larmes. Il attirerait l'attention sur lui de toute façon, surtout que c'était un pub bien fréquenté de Londres. Francis décida donc d'être gentil et de tenter d'atténuer la crise de larmes et d'ébriété qu'allait bientôt faire son petit lapin.

«Mais non Arty, tu n'as rien fait de mal.» Assura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, gentiment, pour le consoler. «Tu étais un bon père! Vraiment! Doux, gentil, tu l'as souvent laissé seul oui mais tu revenais souvent quand même!» Il sourit et acheva ses phrases rassurantes par ces mots condamnant le ''sale gosse'', sachant que ça ferait plaisir à l'autre blond: «C'est lui qui est un ingrat!»

\- Parfaitement!» Répliqua l'anglais, attrapant son verre pour avaler une nouvelle gorgée. Il avait l'air content de cette réponse. C'était ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il voulait entendre. «J'vais le frapper quand je le reverrais!»

Le français leva les yeux au ciel, décidant de ne rien dire, l'autre pourrait prendre ombrage d'une seule remarque qui pourrait lui paraître réprobatrice. Il se contenta donc de commander un nouveau verre, sans rien rajouter.

L'autre recommença ses plaintes : «Tout...tout le monde me juge! Et j'suis sur qu'aucun me connaît vraiment!

\- Tu te montre souvent assez secret! Tu râles beaucoup, tu affiches tout le temps une mine de râleur et tu ronchonne comme un vieil aristocrate aigri...seuls ceux qui ne connaissent bien peuvent voir ce qui se cache derrière tout ça

\- Et alors? Ca pose un problème que j'ai ce caractère? Ca les gêne?» Il se mettait sur la défensive, autant dire que la remarque avait du toucher juste, même s'il n'avait pas du tout comprendre, imbibé d'alcool comme il était.

L'autre expliqua d'une douce voix patiente, preuve qu'il avait du faire ce genre de conversation des dizaines de fois:«C'est juste qu'ils ne te comprennent pas toujours, c'est tout. Pas comme moi...

\- Arrêtes de prétendre me connaître le mieux! C'pas vrai!» articula le britannique d'une voix pâteuse, chancelant sur son tabouret lorsqu'il se redressa, le regard quelque peu vitreux.

Un sourire malicieux fut sa première réponse avant que les mots ne suivent: «Je te connais depuis plus de mille ans Arthur, j'ai appris à savoir ce que tu ressentais, même quand tu ne disais rien!»

_Cet enfant qui criait qu'il n'avait besoin de personne alors que ses yeux verts étaient pleins de larmes, suppliant l'autre pays de ne pas partir._

_Cet enfant qui pleurait, agenouillé par terre sous la pluie parce que ses frères ne l'avaient pas rassurés après un cauchemar._

_Cet enfant qui l'avait suivit discrètement jusqu'en Normandie en 1068, arguant ensuite, le rouge aux joues, qu'il voulait juste voir la région._

_Cet enfant qui, malgré tout ce qu'il disait, faisait tout pour attirer son attention par n'importe quel moyen._

_Cet adolescent qui semblait avoir si peu confiance en lui, pensant n'avoir personne, malgré la présence de certaines nations amies._

_Cet adolescent qui était devenu un pirate craint, sa force comme rempart contre sa solitude._

_Ce jeune homme qui faisait tout pour être un bon grand frère ou père pour ses colonies._

Ils avaient grandis séparément mais si près l'un de l'autre, prenant souvent le moindre prétexte pour se voir, se chamailler. Malgré les blessures que lui avait infligé l'anglais depuis des siècles, il n'avait jamais réussi à le détester, qu'importe à quel point il eut essayé à une époque. A deux époques même. A ses yeux, Arthur resterait toujours ce pays meurtris par la solitude, être adorable mais incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait, nation insulaire dont le long isolement reflétait ce caractère difficile.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas si dur de le faire sourire ou rire. De le rendre heureux, il suffisait juste de lui tendre une main. Mais l'une de ces personnes l'avait blessé durablement, trahis et il s'était refermé encore plus sur lui-même.

Sa confiance était pourtant si dure à obtenir, si dur à garder...mais elle était quelque chose d'inestimable.

«Moi j'aime ton caractère grognon, ça a un certain charme!»

Arthur recracha le liquide alcoolisé qu'il buvait et lança un regard noir (vitreux) peu impressionnant à son ex-rival désormais allié. Sa voix, frôlant les aigus, laissa couler les mots «Ne te moque pas de moi, j'ai horreur de ça!

\- Je ne me moque pas, je dis seulement la vérité my dear!»

Le visage couleur cerise, le jeune homme maugréa quelques mots peu amènes, et se détourna, se concentrant à nouveau sur son verre plein, les yeux dans le vague. «Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou j'te frappe!» Il tenta d'attraper son verre mais échoua à plusieurs reprises, voyant trop trouble.

Francis s'en aperçu et posa l'argent des consommations sur le comptoir, se levant et attrapant son ancien ennemi qui s'écroula lourdement dans ses bras, marmonnant des menaces à propos de possibles mains baladeuses. «Tu as trop bu Arthur, je te ramène chez toi!

\- Grrrmmlll...

\- Pas de discussions. Et vu que j'ai surement raté le dernier train pour la France, tu vas être un gentleman et m'accorder l'hospitalité, d'accord?»

Les mots étaient si inaudibles qu'il décida de prendre ça pour un simple oui. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois et sa présence ne semblait jamais déranger l'anglais.

«Merci mon chéri, tu es un amour!

\- ….Profites pas...situation.» lâcha le plus jeune, s'agrippant à son voisin outre-manche, sachant que de toute façon il ne pourrait pas rentrer seul.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
